kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Elizabeth
Elizabeth Anderson (or simply Elizabeth) is the heroine of the Daughters of ErrorLandia. Replacing ErrorLandia’s ordinary commando, she is armed to the teeth with both an MLRS and laser weapon thanks to her “Kabuto” powersuit. Background Elizabeth Anderson, after graduating from Zyduct University, originally found employment as a national guard and factory worker. With the formation of the Daughters of ErrorLandia, she was called into service. From there, she joined the 12th division of Jet Strikers and began to rise in the ranks, and after almost every battle she became more of an icon to her sisters-in-arms. It was apparent that she had gained considerable praise both in and out of the subfaction, so it only made sense that she was the first to try a brand-new type of flying suit derived from Jet Striker uniforms. This powersuit, nicknamed the Kabuto, was given to her and only her to run live field tests, whose results only came back better and better as she got used to it. Overview Elizabeth didn’t get her status as the “Guardian Spirit of the Daughters” for no reason, and it certainly shows in battle. Her MLRS is strong against vehicles, aircraft, and structures, while her laser rifle has a high rate of fire and is strong against infantry. Her powersuit allows her to move faster than a Jet Striker, take a lot of AA fire, and fire on aircraft, eliminating several weaknesses. However, keep in mind that her MLRS takes some time to reload and her laser weapon can only target infantry or mines. Elizabeth specializes in hit-and-run assaults, as she can use her speed to escape a combat zone, reload the MLRS, and get back into the fight. Be careful around any anti-air units that can fire on the move, as they can give chase during Elizabeth’s “run” phase and damage her significantly. She is by no means invincible, meaning that intensive micromanaging may make the difference between life and death for her. Trivia * Elizabeth was heavily inspired by Norio, the hero of the Pacific Front. * The Laser Rifle model was named after Alpha Centauri, the closest star system to Earth. * While mistakable for the ancient Pokémon, “Kabuto” refers to the helmets worn by ancient Japanese warriors. For this reason, the powersuit has a very beetle-esque design. Quotes Created * No fear, Elizabeth’s here! * Let’s get this show on the road! Selected * I was born ready! * You and me, let’s do this! * In the flesh! * Looking for some fun! * Let’s show ’em a lady’s touch. * Don’t worry about a thing! Ordered to move * I’ll take a look! * I’m there! * Burning air! * Now I’m over there! * There’s more, right? * Oh, that’s it? Ordered to attack infantry * [https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=qCd0_gk9VBI I’ve been looking forward to this!] * Give ’em a laser show! * Pew pew! * Just him? You sure? * Him and what army? * Just my type! Ordered to attack vehicles/structures * That’s the best they can throw at me? * *sweet, maniacal laughter* * This’ll be fun! * Starting barrage! * Prepare for redemption! * This will really hurt. Ordered to attack aircraft * A new challenger? * Is ''that their mightiest warrior?'' * I can see ’em! * No sky-coffin can contain me! * Your six is locked on, coward! * Think you can just run away from me? In combat * They’re trying to mess with me? * How dare they attack me! * They’ll pay for that! * No apologies for that one! * They’re angering me! Retreating * Vacating! * Here I come! * As you wish! Category:Daughters of ErrorLandia